World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King jest drugim dodatkiem do gry World of Warcraft. Został oficjalnie ogłoszony 3 sierpnia 2007 roku. Northrend Dodatek ten wprowadza nowy kontynent w części Azeroth - lodowy Northrend, który jest pod kontrolą tytułowego Lich King'a. Aby uniknąć kilku błędów, które wynikły przy wprowadzeniu The Burning Crusade, gracze mogą wybrać od której strony będą chcieli poznać nowy kontynent. Do wyboru jest Howling Fjord we wschodniej części oraz Borean Tundra w zachodniej. Cały kontynent umożliwia zdobycie poziomów od 68 do 80. Dalaran jest przesunięty ze swojej pierwotnej lokacji i w dodatku występuje jako neutralne sanktuarium (jak Shattrath City w Outland). W dodatku istnieje 10 nowych krain, a w tym: * Borean Tundra - zachodnia lokacja startowa w Northrend, skomunikowana ze Stormwind City oraz Durotarem * Howling Fjord - wschodnia lokacja startowa w Northrend, skomunikowana z Portem Menethil w Wetlands oraz Polami Tirisfal * Dragonblight - kraina smoków rządzona przez Alextraszę, przebywającą w Wyrmest Temple * Grizzly Hills * Sholazar Basin * Zul'Drak - wielkie miasto - stolica lodowych trolli * Crystalsong Forest * The Storm Peaks * Icecrown * Acherus: The Ebon Hold - nowa kraina w Eastern Kingdoms, położona na wschód od Eastern Plaguelands i mieszcząca lokację startową dla Rycerzy Śmierci * W obrębie Stormwind została dodana nowa dzielnica, Stormwind Harbor. Transport W przeciwieństwie do Outland, Northrend jest dostępne dla wszystkich graczy, bez względu na poziom. Na kontynent można przybyć sterowcem (Z Durotaru do Warsong Hold w Tundrze Borealnej oraz z Pól Tirisfal do Vengeance Landing w Wyjącym Fiordzie; obie lokacje w Northrend są również połączone między sobą) lub łodzią (Z Stormwind do Valiance Keep oraz z Portu Menethil do Valgarde). W ramach zmian wprowadzonych przez Wrath of the Lich King została usunięta trasa morska z Portu Menethil do Auberdine i zastąpiona bezpośrednim połączeniem Auberdine ze Stormwind. Podobnie jak w Shattrath, w Dalaranie znajdują się portale do stolic poszczególnych frakcji. Poza rozwiniętą siecią połączeń między osadami w Northrend (poprzez trasy lotów, na kontynencie tym jest możliwość posługiwania się latającymi wierzchowcami. wiadomo, że kraina Storm Peaks jest dostępna jedynie poprzez trasy lotów bądź dzięki latającemu wierzchowcowi. Podziemia W dodatku pojawiła się grupa podobnych podziemi, tak jak w przypadku TBC - 5, 10, 25 osobowe podziemia, tak jak możliwość wybrania ich trudności - wszystkie one mają swoje miejsce, wszystko po to aby móc spotkać Króla Lisza oraz pokonać go. * Utgarde Keep jest pierwszym ogłoszonym podziemiem, podzielonym na 2 skrzydła. ** Utgarde Keep - 5-osobowa instancja przeznaczona dla graczy na poziomie 70-72 ** Utgarde Pinnacle - 5-osobowa instancja dostosowana do poziomu 80 * Naxxramas jako iż jest latającą fortecą bez problemu może zostać przeniesiony na tereny Northrend jako 25 osobowa instancja przystosowana do graczy na poziomie 80. * Nowa instancja w Caverns of Time - The Culling of Stratholme - znana z kampanii ludzi w Warcraft III misja mająca na celu pomoc księciu Arthasowi w zniszczeniu opanowanego przez Plagę miasta Stratholme oraz pokonanie demona Mal'Ganisa * Ulduar ** Halls of Stone ** Halls of Lightning * The Nexus - trzyskrzydłowa instancja z samym Malygosem jako finalnym bossem ** The Nexus - 5-osobowa instancja dla graczy na poziomie 71-73 ** The Oculus - 5-osobowa instancja dla graczy na poziomie 80 ** The Eye of Eternity - skrzydło raidowe * Azjol-Nerub - podziemne królestwo Nerubian dostępne jako 5-osobowy loch * Drak'Tharon Keep * Violet Hold - lochy Dalaranu dostępne jako instancja w obrębie miasta Klasy bohaterskie Death Knight Pierwsza klasa bohaterska - rycerz śmierci - jest dostępna dla graczy z postacią na poziomie 55. Po osiągnięciu poziomu 55 dowolną postacią na dowolnym realmie, gracz może stworzyć postać z klasą rycerza śmierci, która zaczyna na poziomie 55, a po wprowadzającej sekwencji zadań będzie dysponował pełnym rzadkim uzbrojeniem oraz epickim wierzchowcem. Nie używa on żadnego z dotychczasowych systemów: Mana/Energy/Rage tylko run i energii runicznej. Runy służą do używania podstawowych umiejętności, zaś energia runiczna (runic power) do używania zdolności specjalnych oraz czaropodobynch. Wyróżniane są 3 rodzaje run: blood, forst oraz unholy. Profesje Inscription Inscription jest nową profesją, która pozwala graczom na zwiększenie mocy ich zaklęć, poprzez dodanie obrażeń czy innych efektów. Nie działa jak Enchanting czy Alchemy, tylko tworzy osobne zwoje, których będzie można używać. PvP Do gry dochodzą nowe 15 osobowe Pole Bitwy, Strand of the Ancients w Dragonblight. Jest ono dostępne dla graczy od 71 poziomu wzwyż. W niektórych krainach jest również wprowadzony system dzięki, któremu będzie można używać broni oblężniczych i niszczyć budynki wroga. Za niszczenie budynków dostaje się punkty honoru. Jedną z krain, w której jest to zastosowane będzie Lake Wintergrasp (w środkowej części kontynentu), który jest otwartym obszarem walk między graczami (PvP). Rozwinięcie Dodatek pozwala graczom na wypoziomowanie swoich postaci do 80 poziomu, dodając tym samym 10 punktów talentów do dyspozycji graczy oraz odpowiednio poszerzając drzewko talentów. Również profesje zyskają nowe ograniczenie w wysokości 450. Gracze mogą także zmienić wygląd swoich postaci poprzez nowe układy włosów, kolory skóry czy tańce. W grze pojawili się fryzjerzy, u których można zmienić fryzurę bez konieczności budowania nowej postaci. Osiągnięcia Wraz z dodatkiem wprowadzony został nowy system osiągnięć, które pozwala innym graczom podejrzeć zaawansowanie gracza. Na chwilę obecną jest około 1000 różnych osiągnięć. Odblokowywanie kolejnych osiągnięć może stanowić nowy cel w grze. Wszystkie osiągnięcia są podzielone na różne kategorie: * Konta - cechy mogące pojawić się na koncie, m.in. ile postaci zostało stworzonych * Ogólne - różne osiągnięcia, np. zakup nowej fryzury czy golenie (dzięki nowej usłudze w WotLK), zebranie różnych tabardów, upadek z dużej wysokości i inne * Zadania - osiągnięcia bazujące na wykonywaniu konkretnych zadań lub ciągów zadań; kategoria ta będzie posiadała subkategorie ze względu na obszar wykonywania * Eksploracja - zdobywanie osiągnięć za odkrycie całej mapy jakiejś lokacji, bądź wyższego rzędu osiągnięcia za odkrycie całego kontynentu * PvP - osiągnięcia dotyczące walki na arenach, polach bitew czy zadań związanych z PvP. Między innymi: ** Hot Streak - wygranie 10 rankingowych walk na arenie z rzędu. ** Alterac Valley All-Star: zajęcie cmentarzy, wież i zabicie wrogiego przywódcy w jednym starciu. ** City Defender: Zabicie 50 wrogich graczy w stolicach twojej frakcji * Lochy i Raidy - Każdy boss w każdym raidzie i lochu wiąże się z uzyskaniem osiągnięcia. Późniejsze osiągnięcia mogą się wiązać z oczyszczeniem lochu bez śmierci żadnego gracza, z mniejszą niż maksymalna liczbą graczy czy przejściem lochu w określonym czasie * Profesje - awansowanie na każdy poziom wtajemniczenia w profesji wiąże się z uzyskaniem osiągnięcia oraz podobnie wiążące się osiągnięcia w stosunku do profesji drugiego rzędu. * Reputacja - ten zestaw osiągnięć obejmuje m.in. uzystkanie reputacji Exalted w każdej frakcji w grze. * Światowe wydażenia - sezonowe wydarzenia, takie jak Midsummer Festival, Lunar Festival czy Hallow's End mają swoje własne osiągnięcia. * Cechy Siły - najtrudniejsze do zdobycia osiągnięcia, które, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie są wyświetlane jako niezdobyte. Wśród nich znajduje się między innymi zabijanie bossów z Northrend po raz pierwszy na serwerze, zdobywanie artefaktów o bardzo rzadkim współczynniku zdobycia itp. Za osiągnięcia są przyznawane również punkty, których łącznie (według obecnych danych) będzie można zdobyć ok. 7000. Inne cechy Dodatek ma również na celu polepszenie jakości grafiki w grze - na przykład w trakcie pisania jest nowy system cieniów, który znajdzie zastosowanie m.in. w lodowych jaskiniach. Zobacz także * Oficjalna strona dodatku * Informacje o dodatku * Trailer z Blizzcon 2007 * Polski blog śledzący nowinki związane z Wrath of the Lich King de:Wrath of the Lich King en:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King es:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King fi:Wrath of the Lich King fr:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King hu:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King it:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ja:Wrath of the Lich King nl:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King no:Wrath of the Lich King Kategoria:WotLK Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki